Main Page
Malfoy Mansion Excitement, adventure, romance, danger and drama are all here! Malfoy Mansion, a role play group that's been around since 2003, has something for everyone; almost anything is possible in the world of Harry Potter. Become a student at Hogwarts and see all the old faces or create your very own at UMS and experience the ups (and the downs!) of higher education! Malfoy Mansion is intended for mature individuals. Please do not join if you are under the age of 18. If you do, and display an inappropriate level of immaturity, then you will be requested to leave. Current Time: March, 2001 IC Group: http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/malfoy_mansion_rpg/ OOC Group: http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/the_mm_owlery/ About Malfoy Mansion is a play-by-email role play game. (To understand more about play-by-email, abbreviated 'PBeM', games, click here.) It takes place, mainly, in England. Some of the popular places are Hogwarts, London, and Hogsmeade. In addition to England, there are often influences from all of the world with characters that come from diverse backgrounds, including France, Russia, and the United States! What Characters We're Looking For *Harry Potter* *Lucius Malfoy* *Draco Malfoy* *George and Fred Weasley *Minister of Magic *Hagrid *More students (please!) We're also looking for a few originals that, like Harry, Draco and Lucius, require a little more: *Rurik Voronkov To see a complete list of our available characters, please check out our Available Characters category. Current Events The wizarding world is coping with the deah of Albus Dumbledore, whose 'accidental' death looks very suspicious to the Ministry as well as Hogwarts favorite trio: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. As the students and staff cope with this loss, Hogwarts already has a new Headmistress, and it isn't Minerva McGonagall. Delphine Moreau, a Ministry employee, has been quietly announced as Dumbledore's successor. Hogwarts is now under the Ministry of Magic's control. Policies Malfoy Mansion (often abbreviated MM) has policies that all members and potential members must observe at all times. These policies are listed below. * Our most important policy is age. We ARE NOT a group based on erotic plots and posts, however adult situations are allowed, in reasonable amounts. While all posts are marked accordingly, our membership is restricted to players aged 18 and over. Please see this page for our specific marking policies. * Punctuation, spelling and grammar observations are requested of all members. We ask that all members have what is to be expected from a graduating high school senior. For those that might not be aware of those standards, we expect the use of complex and complete sentences, standard spell check as featured in most word documents, and the knowledge of word usage. * A persistent problem in text-based role play groups is all powerful characters, or “god-modding”. Because of this problem, all of MM’s characters must be approved by a moderator of the group. If your character is not approved, you will be given a reason as to why, and it will most likely be that your character has too much power and not enough faults. Please be mindful of this while you are creating your character. Latest activity March 08, 2010: Our new group, Malfoy Mansion RPG, is now created. Invitatios have been sent out to all members of Malfoy Mansion so that we may make the transition to our new home. Category:Browse